


Last Dance

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Time Travel, Whip & Fiddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You travel back into the past to have a last dance with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Last Dance

I stepped into the Whip & Fiddle, praying I'd come at the correct time. Craning my neck, I saw the red dress  
of Agent Carter. The urge to duck and hide came over me, but I knew she couldn't know who I was and neither  
could the two men standing with her. Agent Carter proved an excellent distraction. I was able to openly  
stare, supressing a moan of pleasure finally seeing him in his Army uniform. I missed seeing Carter leave.  
Quickly smoothing out my dress, I gathered up my courage and approached the two soldiers.

"I'm invisible. I-I'm turning into you. It's like a horrible dream," the brunet said dejectedly.

The blond patted the man's shoulder. "Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend." He smirked before  
walking away. The brunet scoffed with a shake of his head.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49618418036/in/dateposted-public/)

"Hey, Handsome," I cooed and tried to look sultry. His head turned, those see-right-through-you blue eyes  
raking over me. "Care to dance?" I propped a hand to my hip and strolled closer. Unable to resist myself, I  
dipped a couple fingers under the chain of his dog tags and rubbed the metal balls between a thumb and index  
finger. "Whaddya say, Handsome?" When I looked into his face, I felt my throat hitch. Never thought I'd be  
this close to him again.

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Sure thing, Doll." He reached up, grasped my hand from his tags, and led  
me out where other couples were swaying to the music. He twirled me once, then settled his right hand flat  
against my back and curled his left hand around my right. "Where ya from?"

I brushed the thick seam of his jacket's shoulder and glanced up. "New York City."

"So what's a pretty New York dame doin' in war-torn London?"

"Doing my part for the war effort."

He chuckled, "Like dancin' with soldiers?"

"Only handsome sergeants with gorgeous blue eyes," I sassed back with a small grin. The full-blown smile on  
his face caused my thighs to quiver. My face heated up, so I rested my head against his shoulder and hid my  
embarrassment in his uniform. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Wish I could've  
done this sooner, Bucky."

Putting space between us but still dancing, he asked, "Who are you?"

I sighed. "No point in lying, is there?" I paused to collect my thoughts. I could tell him the bare bones  
and not cause problems in the future. Lowering my voice, I whispered, "I know a future version of you. I only  
came back to the past to dance with you." Shaking my head with a laugh, I freed myself from his embrace.

"Wait," Bucky said and drew me back. He held me quite close so we could keep talking privately. "You're from  
the future? You know me? Are we ..." His eyes darted to my left hand which had returned to his shoulder.

"Oh, no! We're not married! We're ...not much of anything, to be honest." I shrugged at the admission.

"I did take all the stupid with me," he mumbled and I stifled a giggle. "I gotta be a fat-head to not make  
a play for a dishy dame like you. Future me ain't much of a man, huh."

"Oh, future you is quite a man, trust me."

"Then why're you here, Doll?" The look on his face said enough. He was smart enough to realize something  
serious happened, but he wasn't going to pry.

"I fell in love with you-him and I didn't have the guts to tell him, er you." I knew my face was red and I  
got to see a lighter shade of pink bloom on his cheeks. "So, I love you, Bucky Barnes. There. I said it."  
I smacked my lips against his, pulled back, and stuck my tongue out at him like a toddler. "I gotta get back  
before Cap figures out where I went." I straightened Bucky's shirt while I spoke. "Who'm I kidding? He  
probably knew what I was doing bef-" Whipping around, I sent a panicked look at the Howling Commandos. The  
only one watching was Captain Rogers. I grabbed Bucky's jaw and kissed him again, this time with a little  
more finesse. "Sorry for just running away."

I ran away across the dance floor, reaching the end of the bar when I heard him shout. "Hey, Doll!" I  
looked over my shoulder. This is the only time I'd ever see him as a whole man, the man he used to be. "Tell  
me when you get back!" He raised a hand in a wave which I waved back.


End file.
